With rapid development of communication technology, information network is widely applied, and crimes of computer and network come up constantly. People protect the data of information network by using identity identification and encryption technology and smart card products are widely used as identify tools for user identity identification. Secure and effective using of smart card can implement encryption and decryption process in real time for data transferred in the network, so as to guarantee that the user can enjoy service provided by the information network with security, speediness and convenience.
For the security related to the information security communication field, technology of the present is not perfect and cannot avoid problem of communication data being monitored or intercepted.